On the Run
by ShadowGuardian2002
Summary: What happens when Rose and Lissa run away from the academy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy series (no matter how much I love them) Richelle Mead does**

 **RosePOV**

"Liss wake up."

"Why?"

"Liss we need to leave. Come on"

"What? Why now it's the middle of the night?"

"Actually it's the middle of the human day so wake up."

"Fine," she grumbled if only she knew I hadn't even gone to bed.

"I already packed our bags now let's go"I told her as she got out of bed

We ran out of the Moroi dorms ducking guardians as we grabbed our bags from where I stashed them in the bushes by the wards. Once we got away from the Academy Lissa finally spoke.

"Where are we going" she asked

"I am not sure as far as we can get" I replied

When we got to a bus stop we got on and rode it until the last stop.

"Where are we" Lissa asked

"I don't know some town in Idaho. We should rest here it will be dark soon and we should go on a human schedule" I told her thinking that we would find more transportation when everyone was up not to mention the Strigoi.

We walked for about twenty minutes before we finally fount a motel.

"Liss what are we going to do. We don't have any money"

"I could try to compel him"

"Go for it," I told her so no one else could here me.

"You are going to give us a room. We will check out in the morning and you will forget we were here," she told him.

"Follow me. This way," he responded.

"Liss we still need some money," I reminded her

Lissa turned back to the hotel clerk "before you go give us two thousand dollars in cash and forget where the money is and that you ever saw us" she said and I instantly felt bad, but soon got over it I had to protect Lissa. Right after he left she fainted.

"Lissa you need to wake up," I said stroking her forehead.

"Blood.. I need blood," she stuttered trying to sit up

"I forgot about that," I sighed pulling down my shirt sleeve to expose my neck.

"Rose no!" Lissa exclaimed

"Liss come on its fine. And you need it you look like death," I tried to persuade her.

"Fine," she mutter walking over to me lowering her mouth to my neck. At first it hurt a little but then the endorphins kicked in and it was complete and utter bliss. When I sighed she pulled away.

"Thanks," she said

"No problem," I said I felt ashamed I know it's wrong but I really want her to bite me again. I was kicking myself inside even though I know it wasn't my fault it was the endorphins taking.

"Rose are you okay," Lissa asked again.

I realized I must still be high on the endorphins. I shook my head. "Ya I'm fine."

 **LissaPOV**

I felt so much better after I fed, but I felt bad once I saw Rose's face she was really out of it. She had the blank look on her face that all the feeders get and I hated seeing her

like that and knowing that it was because of me made it even worse.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer

"Rose are you okay?" I asked again. She was high on the endorphins and I felt really bad I didn't like seeing my best friend like this. She shook her head.

"Ya I'm fine," she said.

I was still really worried about her though I hated using my best friend for blood.

If we ever got takes back to the academy it would be horrible for us especially her. She would be called horrible things. I finally fell asleep but I really wish I hadn't. It was the dream again. My brother Andree was sitting in the back with Rose and I in the middle. Dad was driving and Mom was in the passenger seat. We were listening to the radio and we were all laughing then the next thing I knew we were hit head on by another car. Every one was dead except Rose and I we still don't know how we both survived but we think it's the same way I saved that bird. The reason why we left. The reason why we can't be found. The reason why we are running. When I woke up I was breathing heavily and Rose was already awake. We don't know how it happened but after the crash we seemed to be bonded. She can feel how feel what I am feeling and can tell what I am thinking.

"Are you okay Liss?" she asked me

"Ya just a little shaken up," I whispered holding back tears "It was so real it felt like I was reliving it again it was so horrible Rose,"

"Shhh.. I know Liss I know," she said and by then I realized I was crying.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," I apologized after I was finally able to calm down.

"It's fine Liss. Are you sure your okay?" she questioned.

"Ya go back to sleep Rose," I told her.

"No that's okay I will stay up with you."

"No Rose your exhausted and you need to sleep."

"I said I'm fine Liss."

"Rose go back to sleep," I told her lacing my voice with compulsion. I hated using it on her but she really needed to go back to sleep she was already exhausted and she has to be even more from all the blood loss and I knew she would have stayed up until I went back to sleep to make sure I was okay. Rose is just to stubborn for her own good sometimes.I decided to walk to the vending machine down the hall and get something for us to eat in the morning while Rose was sleeping because I knew she would never let me go alone if she was still awake. I got off the bed and I left the room closing the door behind me.

 **RosePOV**

I woke up to the sound of the door closing. Wait when did I go back sleep. Then everything came flooding back to me. Trying to comfort Lissa, refusing to go back to sleep until she did,Lissa compelling me. Lissa compelled me I can't believe she did that. Wait where is she. I looked around the room.

"Liss!" I called she didn't answer.

"Lissa!" I called louder. Still no answer. God Lissa where did you go. I quickly got up and scanned the room and the bathroom. She wasn't there either. I went out into the hall and then I saw her. She was standing by the vending machine. Talking to someone.

 **LissaPOV**

I walked out into the hall and to the vending machine. I got a bag of chips for Rose and a granola bar for myself. I turned around and came face to face with a man. He didn't look to much older than me. He was tall and slender with brown hair and dark green a human were to see him they would have no idea he was different but I know how to spot my own kind and there was no mistaking it this man was a Moroi. I still wasn't sure if he knew who I was or even that I was Moroi because he was clearly intoxicated and couldn't stand without the support of the wall. I was slightly surprised when he held out his hand "Hello," he said but it came out slurred,"my name is Randall Ivashakov," he smiled at me before continuing "And you are?"

As soon as he said that I froze I couldn't tell him who I was, but I couldn't get away from him he was blocking the way back to my room. Just when I was going to try to get past him I heard a door slam and a very angry Rose Hathaway stormed out.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors Note Please read****

 **If you are against self harm in any way or don't want to read about any thing like it you may want to skip this chapter. It's not very bad, but just a warning. The only reason I put this in is because I needed Rose and Lissa's friendship to grow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

 **RosePOV**

It didn't take me long to find Lissa she was standing by the vending machine talking to someone. When I got closer I saw that she looked extremely uncomfortable. I went to stand by her side."Who are you?" I questioned him and by then I realized that he was Moroi.

"Randall Ivashakov," the man, Randall, said with a creepy smile. I then looked over at Lissa and she knew exactly what to do.

"You never saw us or even came out of your room tonight. You will go back to your room and pass out until morning," Lissa told him her voice full of compulsion. We then walked silently back to our room and went to sleep. Soon after I fell asleep I was pulled into Lissa's head. I could feel cool metal in my,her, hand and then I felt a sharp sting as she slid the razor over her wrist watching the crimson liquid spill onto the tile floor. She reached for the razor again but I was already out of bed and running to the bathroom.

"Lissa," I called, "please stop and open the door." There was no response so I kicked the door in and what I saw horrified me. Lissa was sitting against the bathtub with blood running down both arms. She also looked paler than usual. I quickly got to work getting the bandages out of my bag and covering her arms as I had many times before. After her arms were cleaned and bandaged I dragged her back to her bed and made sure she was asleep before searching the room and disposing of any other razor blades and any other sharp object before going back to sleep and promising myself and Lissa I wouldn't let the magic get to her. That I would help her. I just hoped it was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**RosePOV**

I was still very worried about Lissa. Not only from what happened last night, but also because she didn't seem to remember anything after meeting the Ivashakov. It still sent chills down my spine to think about him. That guy was creepy. This morning Lissa and I ventured down to the lobby being carful not to stand out so, hopefully, no one would remember us. We walked for about a block before finding a grocery store. "What do you want for food, Liss?" I asked her. She looked kind of out of it and I still couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling that I could have helped her sooner. If I would have woken up sooner. I quickly shook the thought and looked to her for her answer.

"I don't really care as long as it's not all junk food," she said giving me a pointed look. I like food..sue me. We quickly made our way up and down the isles. We grabbed a box of granola bars, some chips, bottles of water, and some apples and bananas. When we went to check out I also grabbed a couple of chocolate bars and a few packs of gum. Lissa nodded at the cart approvingly before we left the store. We started on our walk back to the hotel and Lissa looked exhausted I knew she wanted to sleep more, but we had to figure out where to go next and how to get money. We would have to leave soon and there was no way I was letting her use compulsion again. It took to much out of her. I still have this gut feeling that I could have done something to help her. When we got back to our room I decided to let

Lissa sleep more. Soon after she fell asleep I was pulled into her head. I,Lissa, was surrounded by Strigoi. She looked around to see where I,Rose, was. I was there, but there was no way she would be getting help from dream Rose. I was some how changed. "This is all my fault. My best friend is gone because of me," she whispered. She then stared crying. I tried to pull out of her head, but I couldn't. Rose, the Strigoi, started coming towards her and she screamed.

"Come on Liss now we can be best friends forever," dream Rose said with a sick grin on her face. The striogoi was just about to bite Lissa when I finally pulled out of her head. I rushed over to her bed to try and wake her up.

"Liss you need to wake up," I said shaking her lightly. When she finally woke up we both sat in her be and I held her while she cried herself back to sleep.

 **AN: I hope you likes this chapter. I tried to get this up as soon as possible in case you didn't want to read the last chapter**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series (no matter how much I wish I did) Richelle Mead does**

LissaPOV

I was surrounded by strigoi. I looked around for Rose, but I couldn't find her and started to panic. I finally found Rose, but she wasn't herself. She was changed. "This is all my fault," I said. I said it over and over again. My best friend is gone. I started to break down. Rose started coming towards me.

"Come on Liss we can be best friends forever," she said to me with a sick grin on her face. Rose started leaning down to bite me. For some reason she hesitated. "Don't be afraid," she whispered to me. Those words are usually meant to be comforting, but this time they were meant to scare me. It worked. It worked so much more than it should have. She was my best friend. She count do this to me. I started to cry harder. When she finally bit me a felt a sting then it turned into a bliss. I was disgusted in my self for enjoying it. The feeling of bliss was gone all to soon. Not soon enough. It felt like someone was shaking me. "Liss you need to wake up," it was Rose. That scarred me she was strigoi. The shaking continued. I finally relizes that I was dreaming and woke up. I was crying. Rose no rose no doubt got pulled into my head again. I felt so bad I wish I could make sure it didn't happen, but I don't know how to stop it. Rose shouldn't be dragged into all of my problems, my fears. I started to cry then that crying turned into sobbing. Rose just sat there stroking my hair and let me cry. Finally after my tears ran dry I fell into a dreamless sleep with my best friend comforting me. When I woke up I was alone again. I looks over to Rose's bed and saw her still soundly asleep. I was going to turn on the tv, but I didn't want to wake Rose so I got out one of the maps we had bought and started to look for some were to go after we were done running. I had always wanted to go to California and I knew rose would love it there so I decided to talk to Rose about it when she woke up. I then made a list of potential states we could go to.

I didn't want to make the list too long so we could leave as soon as possible. I really wanted to see New York, but it was going to be too far away. Soon after I finished the list Rose woke up.

"What are you doing Liss?" She asked me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"A list of potential states we could go to, " I responded. She then motioned for me to giver her the list so I did.

RosePOV

I motioned for Lissa to give me the list and when she gave it to me I quickly read through it.

-California

-Oregon

\- New York

-Wyoming

-Washington

"Why is New York crossed out Liss?" I asked her.

"It's too far away and we need to find somewhere to stay soon," she replied. I felt bad because if it was on the list she obviously wants to go there, but she is right we need to find somewhere to stay.

"Those look fine Liss. Why don't we go down to Wyoming first and figure it out from there?" I asked her hoping she would be okay with it.

"Ya that's fine. When do we leave?" She asked me, but I bet she already knew the answer.

"After we get ready and eat we have to leave as soon as possible," as I suspected she didn't look, surprised.

 **AN: don't forget to review and tell me where you think Rose and Lissa should go next and I doesn't have to be somewhere in Lissa's list**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series**

RosePOV

As soon as we were dressed we headed outside with our bags. I stole a some keys from some guy and we took his car to to the Wyoming border. We were only in the car for about four hours before we got to Wyoming. Then we drove to the closets large town. As soon as we got there we drove around until we found an abandon house. I drove the car a few blocks away and woke Lissa up so we could get to the house before dark. When we got to the house I was relieved that there was a couch that Lissa could sleep on. I sat down on the foot after Lissa went back tomore sleep and put my head agains the side of the couch. Slowly drifted of to sleep trying to think of how we were going to evade the guardians.

 **AN/ I am so sorry this is so short and took me so long to wright. I have had a major case of writers block**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **RosePOV**

I woke up early in the morning and groaned. I wished that I was able to sleep in, but I had to make arrangements for traveling. I decided that we would get a bus to take us as far as it could to Nebraska and then either take another bus or find a car. I then went through the the house looking for anything useful. Contrary to what I thought before this house wasn't abandon the family must just be in vacation or something. The first room I looked in must have belonged to a little girl because there were stuffed animals and toys everywhere. The next room I check looked like a teenaged girls room. I found some more clothes and even some shoes. While I was looking though the dresser I found $40. I figured that should be enough for a bus ride to somewhere. The last room I looked in before heading back out to Lissa was a bathroom. I found some decent smelling perfume along with a hair brush, deodorant, and some mouthwash to carry in my backpack. I walked back out into the living room and Lissa was still sound asleep on the couch. I made my way to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast there was no use eating our food when there was some here. I found an apple and a few bananas for Lissa along with some bread. I made toast for myself then put some in for Lissa. While her toast was cooking I went to go wake her up. "Wake up Liss," I said and she only groaned in response. "Lissa you have to wake up. I made you some food," she groaned again, but eventually got up. She followed me into the kitchen where I set her food on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked me.

"I ate before I woke you up," I said. After that I looked out the window while Lissa ate in silence. Just as Lissa finished eating I saw a car pulling into the driveway

 **AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please read the authors note at the bottom**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

 **RosePOV**

"Damn it," I cursed before turning to Lissa. "Grab all of our stuff and meet me by the back door." I told her before turning back to the window. I heard Liss walking away. I went to the front door and locked it form the inside befor going to find Lissa. When I got outside she was under a tree. I realized that it was really sunny out an d mentally cursed myself for not thinking this though. Lissa would be in a lot of pain with all of the sun and the car is a few blocks away. I took off my hoodie and handed it to her. "Cover yourself with this and try to stay out of the sun while I go get the car," I told her before jogging away.

 **LissaPOV**

After Rose handed me her hoodie I pulled it on over my t-shirt even though it was really warm out right now. I instants felt better now that the sun wasn't on my skin. I thin went and hid on the side of a shed in the yard. The one thing Rose didn't tell me was to not be seen. It has gotten to the point that that is just and u spoken rule that we follow. I heard voices coming towards the door and the next thing I saw was a little girl no older that five came running out the door. She came dangerously close to me before who I assumed was her mother called her back inside. After the little girl was out of view I saw Rose turning down the sweet and parking the car be the curb. I quickly got up and ran to the car slamming the door before Rose drove out of the neighborhood.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait and I hoped you liked it. I need some citys and/or towns for Rose and Lissa to got to. I need one in Montana preferably Eastern. And one or two in South Dakota and Iowa. If you could give me some suggestions that would be great. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or original plot or VA**

 **RosePOV**

I had our little "road trip" completely planned out, almost. Actually everything but how we were going to get a car. Or where we were going to stay. Or how we would get money. Okay so maybe I didn't have everything planned out, but I knew our starting and ending destination for the next four days, give or take a few. I also figured that the first couple of months we going to be crucial. If we could make it through them we should, hopefully, be in the clear. Liss and I had taken refuge at a homeless shelter for the night it sure isn't anything like what we were used to, but it was better than sleeping on the street. I found myself drifting of to sleep occasionally only to snap awake with the same thought: _I have to protect Lissa_. If I didn't all of this would be for nothing. What was the use of getting her out of the Academy if she was just going to be in more danger?

 **LissaPOV**

I saw the car first. It was damaged beyond repair. Then my senses were assaulted with fire, blood, and smoke. Death. All of this was death. The death of my parents. My brother. Almost my best friend too. It should have been me. They didn't deserve to die. Andre wouldn't have run away. He wouldn't have left the Academy. He would have been much better than me. I don't even deserve my name. How can I be the last Dragomir if I run away from school at the first sign of trouble.

Suddenly I came face to face with my brother. "Your right," he hissed, "it should have been you. You don't even deserve to share our name. You. Are. Worthless," his face was a mixture of anger and disgust. Then I saw the faces of my parents.

"Lissa," the mocked. It was like even saying my name made them disappointed. "You are so worthless."

"Lissa." The said again. "Lissa," again. "Lissa," the were screaming now. I couldn't take it anymore so I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could trying drown out the would of their disappointment. I screamed until I was jolted out of sleep.

"Rose it was horrible," I cried into the shoulder of my best friend. She just listened and stroked my hair as I told her about my dream. Every horrible moment of it.

 **AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long**

 **Please leave a review telling mr what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I jus want to opoligize for takin so long to update RL got kinda crazy for a while and I got into a writing slump. Hope you enjoy even though it's short.**

 **Me: *looks at birth certificate* "Damn still not Richelle," I still don't own anything**

Lissa

While my head told me that it wasn't true and my family would always be proud of me, my heart couldn't help but break. And that always made my mind revert back to the though of being a disappointment. After Rose fell asleep, not leaving my side, I found myself wonder how we would ever pull this off. I mean we are just a couple of teenagers. Neither of us have a job or even an ID. I mean Rose had said something about getting fake IDs but those cost money. We can't touch the money still in my savings account because the Guardians will just trace it back to us. And just like that a new wave of panic settled. What would they do to us if they caught us? I mean I would probably be okay, physically, but they could take Rose away. I would never be able to survive without her. Oh God what if they sent her to a... No Lissa stop thinking like that. She will be fine. She has to be. Besides we won't get caught. We may have to go back eventually, but we won't get caught. We will not be dragged back to that place.

Our days dragged on with repetition. We wake up, eat, get on a bus (I use compulsion when we don't have money), when we get of we find a car and drive. This repeats. The seemingly never ending repetition seems to make days drag on. About twice a week depending on how much compulsion I use, which has been a lot, and our location. I always dread those times, no matter how much I need the blood I hate putting my best friend in that position. She has already done so much for me, I hate that I have to do this. I wish that she didn't have to do it, I usually put it off for as long as I can, but she always remembers. It's always "Liss you need this," or "Please, you need to keep up your strength," to which I respond with "I'm fine, Rose." She knows I'm not fine, but she usually doesn't push until it is two days past the scheduled date. I don't know why she still try's to schedule it because I won't do it. I can't continue putting her in that position, but I know deep down that I can't change it. That this is out life now and we have to get used to it.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed leave review it gives me more incentive to know that people are reading this and actually like this story line.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own VA or its characters**

Rose

I'm starting to worry about Lissa. She has been really on edge lately. She says that she is fine, but I don't believe her. Maybe she is worried abut today because we have to pass back through Montana and be closer to Academy than we have been since we left a couple of weeks ago. Hell I am worried about it. What if I can't protect her and they take her and send me away? They probably won't understand why I had to take her away, why it wasn't safe.

We were currently sitting on one of the crappiest busses I had ever seen, but it's all that we could afford. I could see the toll the compulsion was taking on Liss and wouldn't let her do it again insisting that we would be fine on this thing. In reality I was just waiting for this rolling pile of tin to crap out. I had taken the window seat for obvious reasons and Liss had shrunk down in her seat to avoid the sun that I couldn't block. I should get a name tag "Sun Blocker extraordinar." I felt Lissa relax into my side and let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't been sleeping and it was starting to worry me; she was low on energy as it is. I looked out the window and saw the continuously disappearing and reappearing from behind the rolling hills on the vas fields as the Death Trap, as affectionately call the tin box, rolled across the road. We passed a few semi trucks, but other than tat the roads were mostly empty. Lissa and I would wait until the last stop to get off and I had no idea how long that would be. We stopped yet again an I crossed out another stop from the list I was keeping on a napkin I had taken from the McDonalds when we stopped for food. I watched as a woman picked up the little boy at her side and carried him off the bus with one arm wrapped securely around him and the other holding two small bags. I looked down at Lissa and she was still sleeping, something I was grateful for. I needed to figure out here to go from here befor she wakes up; I need to be strong and and a plan. Ideally we would go as far away from the Academy as possible, but it can't be overly sunny for Lissa. I was thinking somewhere around Chicago, if we can even get that far.

Lissa

I closed my eyes and waited for the thoughts that plagued my mind in waking hours to invade it in sleep, but they never did and for the first time in days I slept peacefully on this crappy bus.

 **I know that I take a long time to update, but I mean it when I say the reviews make my day and make me want to write more.**


End file.
